


An Eldritch and Weeping Angel Walk into a Go Salon

by Cookie2rookie



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Eldritch Abomination, Eldritch Fujiwara no Sai, Gen, Ichikawa needs a vacation, Weeping Angel Hikaru Shindou, weeping angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: Ichikawa is used to a certain crowd when it came to Go salons. She never met Go players like them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	An Eldritch and Weeping Angel Walk into a Go Salon

**Author's Note:**

> Tags are so hard to come up with!  
Minimum editing.
> 
> First time I ever had trouble writing a summary!

It was unnerving.

The two were scary in a way that just was and she couldn’t explain it. A tall man with long hair dragging a child with blond bangs into the salon. She wanted to call the police but found she couldn’t move as the man with a shadow of too many eyes signed himself in before stepping aside for the boy with a smile of stone to write on the paper.

Ichikawa didn’t dare blink as the child gazed at her like a statue from a graveyard. She held her breath as the two smiled at her with razor sharp teeth in a mouth inhumanly shaped and a death like stare. The man spoke, his voice as hypnotizing as the shadow of many eyes.

“We sit where there are available seats.” He said and she knew he wasn’t asking but stating what the two were going to do.

The man walked a few steps in and chose a seat, his shadow like that of a large predator sitting on something too small for it, before he spoke to his companion that hadn’t moved or blinked since he made eye contact with Ichikawa. “Sit with me, Hikaru,” he said with a grin with too many humanly teeth possible, “let us play now and dine after.”

The boy, Hikaru, blinked at the gentle command and turned around quickly to face the strange man.

Ichikawa blinked and exhaled a long breath of air she didn’t know she was holding before she heard it.

The sound of static in her eardrums.

Opening her eyes quickly she withheld a scream of surprise as Hikaru was directly in front of her again.

“We need to pay.” The boy spoke in a voice that had her shivering in fear. His hand, pale and grey came up to drop an appropriate amount of money on the welcoming desk.

She blinked again and the boy was at his seat in front of the man.

“Sai,” the boy murmured with a glint in his green eyes to the man in front of him.

A shadow with many eyes and a smile that looked wrong, Sai chittered at Hikaru. “It has been ages since we could play like this again.”

“Same as always?” the boy asked placing two stones down.

The static became louder and Ichikawa felt as if her head was about to explode.

The hand was even and the man exchanged his goban with the boy. “Forever and always,” Sai muttered.

“Always and forever,” Hikaru returned and Ichikawa wanted to scream.

It was too loud and not loud at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Been on my cellphone for ages then was on my laptop for half an age. Trying a new genre that is slightly more creepy and scarier....Should had posted this for Halloween...
> 
> Do you guys want more of this? Do you consider it creepy? What words would you guys use for this story? I was trying to go for a scary story but I'm not sure if I succeeded that. Very different from what I consider my genre strengths (happy, whimsical, funny)...


End file.
